Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here ---- Amy vs Ramona.PNG|GameboyAdv AR Vs RF.jpg|Simbiothero AR vs RF.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX AmyVSRamona.png|Ganime AmyVSRamonawerwer.png|MagicRock ice_screenshot_20160930-212558.png|Fend-dres AFS Amy vs Ramona KD8888 2.png|KingDedede8888 V1 Amy vs Ramona KD8888 1.png|KingDedede8888 V2 flowers vs rose.png|YTP King Ramona Flowers vs. Amy Rose.png Amy VS Ramona (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Scott Pilgrim! Which hammer toting love interest for the main heroes will win? Interlude Wiz: Love interests. Often a big part of the story, some are wanted but not all. This is a fight between a girl the main character wants to sleep with...and one where he wants to do anything but. Boomstick: Amy Rose, interest to Sonic Wiz: And Ramona Flowers, interest to Scott Pilgrim Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Amy Rose Wiz: Amy Rose is the #1 Sonic fangirl. Boomstick: OK did Sega like, predict the future? Because I swear to God I saw this roleplayer the other day and- Wiz: Stop! Anyway, her main and most iconic weapon is the Pico Pico Hammer, which is strong enough to bust metal. Boomstick: Where the fuck does she keep that thing? Wiz: She can even summon a giant hammer 30 times her size. She can even swing these hammers around in mid air! Boomstick: Wow, never thought she'd be that strong... Wiz: Strength isn't all, because she is sometimes shown to be able to keep up with SONIC. Considering most of the time is Sonic attempting to get away from Amy, that's pretty impressive. It's even more impressive when she can SWING AROUND HER GIANT HAMMER GOING AT SUPER SPEED! Boomstick: She also has a laser grappling hook thing that can be used to pull enemies towards her. That game sucks, but that's a cool trick. Wiz: There's a pretty big problem though. She's an airhead, and rarely uses any kind of strategy. Boomstick: By the way, I would have made another furry joke, but Windini beat me too it. Amy:Gee, I'm bored. Every day is the same old thing. Same place, different day. I miss the good old days, hanging out with my hero, Sonic, ah... Chasing bad guys, and blowing them away, ha ha! But now he's gone, and there's nothing left to do but shop 'til I drop. There was always something good to do when Sonic was around. I really miss him. '' Ramona Flowers Wiz: Scott Pilgrim was dating a girl in High School named Knives Chao. Boomstick: Whoa! Wiz: She was 18 Boomstick: Ok good. Wiz: Then he met Ramona Flowers. Boomstick: Scott then left Knives for Ramona because let's face it she's hotter. Scott then had to fight her 7 evil ex-boyfriends becau- Wiz: Exes Boomstick: Same thing! Wiz: Moving on Ramona is a very competent fighter. Her weapon is a giant sledgehammer. Boomstick: It even has +2 power against girls! Wiz: She is very agile, being able to run up WALLS. Boomstick: Damn. Maybe if she ran up a wall I could look under- Wiz: Stop! Anyway, she's strong enough to break a metal pole in half. Boomstick: She probably gives good h- Wiz: Would you knock that off! She has held her own in a fight against the evil ex Roxy. Boomstick: Oh NOW I get it... Wiz: And survived being stabbed in the back by Gideon, another ex of hers. Boomstick: She's on of the best, and sexiest, love interest in comic history. Oh Scott you lucky bastard ''Scott Pilgrim: So what you're saying is we're dating? '' ''Ramona V. Flowers: I guess. Scott Pilgrim: Does that mean we can make out? '' ''Ramona V. Flowers: Sure. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Amy is walking the streets of Toronto, Canada. She sees Ramona standing in the distance Amy: Hey you! Ramona: What? Amy: I heard you're REAL strong, and I came to challenge you! Ramona: Fine let's get this over with. They both pull out their hammers. Ramona's hammer has a +2 appear over it before fading away. FIGHT! Ramona and Amy charged at one another. Their hammers met and they began a struggle between their mallets. Ramona knocked Amy away and began hitting her with the hammer. It was dealing more damage than usual due since Amy was a girl. Amy got away from the combo and pulled Ramona towards her with her grappler. She began smacking Ramona with the Piko Piko Hammer. Ramona gets in a hammer strike and lands 5 hits, the 5th one being smacked right across Amy's face. Amy flies into a nearby lamp post. She gets up and takes out her HUGE hammer and super speeds to Ramona and hits her continuously, the final strike launching Ramona backwards. Ramona gets up and gets ready to charge, but Amy pulls the hammer out of her hands with her grappler. She begins to combo Ramona again and again before finally crushing Ramona's head. KO! Results Boomstick: No! Why! FUCK YOU YOU FUCKIN PINK SHIT! Wiz: While Amy may not be the smartest character, she outclassed Ramona in every other way. Boomstick: While Ramona is strong enough to break metal, Amy's strong enough to carry a hammer over 30 times larger than her while keeping up near Mach speeds. Looks like Ramona was on the receiving end of hammer time. Wiz: The winner is Amy Rose. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015